


moving day

by artemisia_HQ



Series: Kagehina Shorts [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically self-indulgent fluff and I have no excuse, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/pseuds/artemisia_HQ
Summary: “Because?” Shouyou prompts with a grin, swaying them in time with the music, an awkward sidestep movement that maybe looks ridiculous and stupid if anyone sees them at that moment. He doesn’t mind.“Because you’re a dumbass,” Kageyama says.Shouyou tilts his head, lifting a brow, still continuing their weird side-to-side swaying. “Not because you love me?” he teases.Kageyama rolls his eyes. “Why do you think you get away with anything you want if I don’t?”Moving in on their new apartment starts with pizza, singing contests, and dancing, and Hinata presumes he's pretty content with the life he's living, until Kageyama makes him think otherwise.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499759
Comments: 36
Kudos: 366





	moving day

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to see here except two dumbasses so in love it forces the author to write nonsense fluff (*/ω＼*)
> 
> Enjoy! (*￣3￣)╭

Standing a little on his tiptoes, Shouyou adjusts the frame for the third time. Or fourth. He takes a step back and stares at it, long and hard. The left side still looks a little off.

"It looks fine, dumbass. Stop fussing with it and help me with this stuff."

Shouyou turns to face Kageyama, who's sitting on the floor surrounded by a gazillion boxes each one labeled with a black marker. He has a small swiss knife in his hand, ready to rip open the _'Kitchen'_ box.

"But I need this to look perfect in our new apartment!" Shouyou pouts, gesturing at the framed-up picture of them holding up gold medals circling their necks, taken when they won in the Olympics just a little less than a year ago.

Kageyama snorts. "What we need is some food. I'm fucking starving."

"Yeah, well—" A low grumble interrupted his whining, emanating from his stomach. Kageyama gives him a pointed look. Shouyou grins and gives the frame one last nudge to the right.

“There’s no food in there, dummy,” Shouyou says as he plops down, taking the utility knife from Kageyama’s hand.

“Order something, then.”

“‘Kay.” He fishes out his phone from his pocket. “Hmmm...pizza?”

Half an hour and two large pizzas later, they end up lounging on the floor, grumbling stomachs finally sated and full. They ordered some cheese sticks, too, and Shouyou is currently nibbling on a piece and he feeds the last one to Kageyama.

Shouyou burps loudly and it reverberates against the walls of their two-room apartment. He throws a triumphant smirk at Kageyama.

"Bet I can burp louder than that," Kageyama says with a snicker.

"Bring it!"

Kageyama gulps, taking in a lungful of air through his mouth and letting out a burp so loud the frame Shouyou meticulously hangs up rattles.

His jerk of a boyfriend faces him, looking smug as all hell. "I win."

Shouyou huffs. "No, you cheated! You're not supposed to add air!"

Kageyama rolls his eyes. "How should I do it then?"

“Hmm,” Shouyou hums as he inches closer, right up to Kageyama's face, their noses almost touching. Kageyama instantly blushes pink and it's adorable how even after all these years, after all considerably more... _intimate_ activities they've done, Kageyama still gets embarrassed by the littlest, most random things.

Shouyou almost feels bad for what he's about to do.

Almost.

With a coy smile, eyes purposely lidding for added effect, Shouyou gives their noses a little bump. Kageyama's gaze drops down on Shouyou’s mouth, tongue peeking out to lick his lips.

“Wanna know how?” His mouth brushes ever so slightly with Kageyama, and Shouyou feels him shiver when his palm drags up Kageyama's arm, slowly, feeling and savoring Kageyama's sententious reaction to Shouyou’s roaming touch.

“Yeah,” Kageyama breathes, hot and desperate over Shouyou's lips.

Shouyou tilts his head, purposely grazing Kageyama's cheeks to whisper closer to his ear. “Like this.”

Then he burps, right at Kageyama's parted mouth.

“Dumbass! That’s— _eugh!_ —that’s disgusting!” Kageyama coughs and splutters as Shouyou rolls on the floor, reduced into a hysterical puddle of laughter.

"Oh my god! You-you should've seen your face! You looked so—" Shouyou doesn't get to finish his sentence; his whole body is wracking with laughter, eyes tearing up, shoulders shaking as another gale of giggles ripples through him.

Kageyama recovers from his coughing fit and glares at Shouyou, positively murderous. Shouyou laughs even harder.

"You _disgusting_ dumbass!"

Kageyama lunges at him, and with his laughter-addled body hampering his reflexes, Shouyou is easily caught, large hands ruffling and drilling down his head. He tries to wince and make a fuss, you know, for old times’ sake.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Shouyou squeals, snorts and giggles still slipping through his lips, although he doesn’t know if this giddy happiness is still about the prank or because being pressed close like this—Kageyama’s one arm wrapped over Shouyou’s chest and the other still mussing up his hair—makes him feel so achingly content he wants for nothing at the moment.

Even though Kageyama is throwing a torrent of swear words at him.

"Serves you right, you gross _little_ _shit_ ," Kageyama grumbles, but there's an unmistakable playfulness in his tone and Shouyou’s heart warms even more, on the verge of combusting.

Their roughhousing leads them to tumble down on the carpet. Kageyama cages Shouyou down with his elbows on both sides of Shouyou’s face. Midnight-blue eyes regard him, gleaming with something that far outshines the soft light filtering through the blinds of the windows.

Shouyou smiles up at Kageyama, loops his arms around his neck, and tugs him down.

Soft kisses at first, Kageyama obviously teasing Shouyou, but Shouyou knows his boyfriend is as impatient as he is, and it doesn’t take too long until Kageyama starts nibbling on Shouyou’s lower lip. Smiling, Shouyou drops his jaw to let Kageyama gain access, and they waste no time, tongues sliding smoothly, warm and slick, a practiced cadence, a familiar rhythm.

It’s so easy for them to fall into these constancies, like they’re both wired to follow the same pattern, yet every time it feels like it’s new, everything just as extraordinarily special as the first time. No—it’s more than that. It becomes deeper, more intense, more perfect than the last, and it doesn’t matter whether it’s just a touch or a kiss or sex. It’s all love, it’s all _Kageyama_ , and there it is again, that tickling warmth swelling in Shouyou’s chest: contentment.

Maybe it’s the move that’s making him all sappy and emotional, how this is kind of a bigger deal than Shouyou likes to give credit for. They’ve been living together before, shortly after Shouyou returned from Brazil, but that's in Kageyama's apartment. This is _theirs_ , yet another thing they share, and somehow this feels more permanent, more… _more_ in every way.

Eventually, they disentangle themselves, quite reluctantly, Shouyou notes.

“The movers are gonna be here, soon,” Kageyama says and when Shouyou pouts, he clicks his tongue. “Don’t give me that. Come on, get up.” He extricates himself off Shouyou and offers a hand to help him get up.

“You’re no fun,” Shouyou sulks, purposely jutting his lips out even more. Kageyama just rolls his eyes at him, coupled with another sharp ‘ _tsk_ ,’ before he tilts Shouyou’s chin to kiss him again, long and deep, pouring promise into it, and the words that come next.

“Later, okay?”

Shouyou grins and brings their lips again for one final peck. “Later.”

They go back at their task and they managed to organize the stuff for the living room and the kitchen before they’re back spread out ungainly on the floor again, Shouyou’s phone blaring music in the background. He hums along, occasionally singing the lyrics when he knows them, and he can hear Kageyama chorusing beside him, and their supposed short break quickly escalates into a full-on singing contest that’s less singing and more screaming and shouting at each other’s faces.

Shouyou is winning, easy, and it’s not so much as a competition since Kageyama isn’t exactly some music fanatic, but seeing him struggle with the lyrics and coming up with nonsense improvisations and compensating for it by singing at the top of his lungs is reward enough for Shouyou. He’s even half a mind to take a video of his dumb, disarmingly _adorable_ boyfriend belting out some cheesy Western pop song, and send it to their Line chat, but he’s too busy giggling and trying to outsing him (he’s still determined to win this, advantage or no).

The music that comes on next is a soft, whispering melody, and Shouyou puts down the ladle he’s been using as a microphone to take Kageyama’s hand instead, prying off the broom-makeshift-mic stand he’s holding and lets it drop unceremoniously to the floor with a thud.

“Dance with me, Yamayama-kun,” Shouyou says, squeezing Kageyama’s hand, and for a moment he thinks Kageyama would refuse and call him a dumbass, just as usual, but he shrugs, allowing himself to be tugged closer, and that giddy, almost dizzying sensation perfuses Shouyou again.

“Nation’s Setter Kageyama Tobio is willing to dance,” Shouyou says, a slight tease in his tone. “I’m gonna tell everyone.”

Kageyama snorts. “Don’t get used to it. I’m only letting you do this because—” he trails as he lets Shouyou guide the hand not in his clasp to rest over Shouyou's shoulder instead.

“Because?” Shouyou prompts with a grin, swaying them in time with the music, an awkward sidestep movement that maybe looks ridiculous and stupid if anyone sees them at that moment. He doesn’t mind.

“Because you’re a dumbass,” Kageyama says.

Shouyou tilts his head, lifting a brow, still continuing their weird side-to-side swaying. “Not because you love me?” he teases.

Kageyama rolls his eyes. “Why do you think you get away with anything you want if I don’t?”

The grin on Shouyou’s face stretches into a cheeky smile. “So, you love me so much you’d do anything for me?”

There’s no answer—verbally, that is. The hand on Shouyou’s shoulder slides to his back, pulling him close until he’s up and against Kageyama. Shouyou can feel the steady pulses and beats of his heart when his hand comes up to land on Kageyama’s chest, and it curls, clutching a fistful of Kageyama’s shirt when Kageyama leans down to bring their lips together, answering Shouyou’s question in the way he knows best, and with how Shouyou melts into this amazingly, _overwhelmingly_ sweet kiss Kageyama is giving him, it is, inarguably, the _best_.

They pull away after what felt like light-years, and Shouyou is still drifting in that _fuwaaah_ floaty feeling, his eyes probably shooting literal hearts as he looks up at Kageyama, but he doesn’t care, not when he sees the same moony expression mirrored in Kageyama’s own face, and Shouyou thinks, for the millionth time this afternoon, that he can’t possibly ask for more than this.

A warm hand gently glides on Shouyou’s cheek, fingers tracing delicately on his skin, the words leaving Kageyama’s lips almost as whispery and soft Shouyou barely hears them.

“I love you so damn much that I want to marry you.”

It turns out that Shouyou is wrong—there are still things he wants, and if that makes him selfish and greedy, then so be it.

He smiles, even as an unbidden bead of tear traces down his cheek, just another manifestation that what he’s feeling is all too much to contain for himself.

“So I take it your answer is yes if I ask you the same thing?”

**Author's Note:**

> Will I stop writing cheesy proposal fics? Probably not (oﾟvﾟ)ノ
> 
> ***
> 
> I love getting feedbacks, and they motivate me tremendously, so drop them in the comments! Kudos are also appreciated :) Thank you for reading! ♥️
> 
> scream about kagehina or hq in general with me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/artemisia_hq?s=09) or [tumblr](https://artemisia--hq.tumblr.com)
> 
> i have more self-indulgent kagehinas in a mixed bag of fluff, smut, and everything in between [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/works)


End file.
